1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) consisting of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). To meet an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a small pattern size and a reduced design rule, the MOS-FETs are being scaled down. The scale-down of the MOS-FETs may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies are being conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and to realize high performance semiconductor devices.